


Undress Me

by AlexaNDYE



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: Sometimes, Pepper and Tony could barely keep their hands off each other. Most of the time, they're strong enough to be subtle until they were alone and in private.or5 times Pepper wanted to undress Tony and 1 time (of the many) Tony wanted to undress Pepper.





	Undress Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yay i finished this one!
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading! :)

5 times Pepper wanted to undress Tony.

 

1

 

Pepper was lounging on the couch with book in her hands. Her focus was on finishing her book, so she didn’t noticed that Tony was about to leave the house until he walked up to her and tipped the top of her book away from her.

 

She blinked at him questioningly and saw that he was dressed in a black Armani suit with a jet black tie.

 

“Hi,” he smiled cheerfully.

 

“Hi,” she replied in a confused murmur. Her eyes surveyed and examined every inch of his attire, and the sight of his tuxedo made her loins go on high alert.

 

“Did I do something wrong in the last…” he paused to think. “…three hours?”

 

“Uh, no.”

 

He furrowed his eyebrows. “How come you’re ignoring me then?”

 

“When?” she asked in confusion.

 

“I came up the stairs and told you I was going to Rhodey’s place.”

 

“Sorry, I was too into my book.” She raised an eyebrow at his attire and smirked. “Are you and Rhodey dating? You might be a little over dressed for a playdate, Honey.”

 

He rolled his eyes and smiled. “Ha, ha. Funny. Rhodey’s friend is getting married and their kids specifically asked for Iron Man. I’m just attending to please a few people. It’s a small ceremony. I should be home in a few hours.”

 

Pepper closed her book and placed it next to her on the couch. He watched her get up from her spot and move in closer to his proximity. He expected a kiss good-bye, as they usually did, but her hand reached up and grabbed the middle of his tie. She yanked him by the silky piece; their lips were centimeters apart, and her eyes were now hooded in desire and utmost need.

 

Her eyes drifted down to his lips and then moved to his gaze. Her free hand moved up to his waist, admiring his black belt with fingers that glided along the leather, and then moved up his stomach and finally resting it on his chest. Her fingers rubbed the silky fabric of his dress shirt and then slowly moved to the middle where the buttons were. Her finger slipped past the slit between the buttons and brushed against his skin. She hooked her finger around the button and tugged a couple times.

 

She leaned in closer to his ear and kissed the spot along his jaw. “You’re wearing my favorite tux.”

 

He audibly swallowed hard, and his crotch was starting to feel overwhelmingly constricted. “Really?”

 

“Don’t play dumb, Stark,” she said hotly; it almost sounded threateningly, but her low, rough, and husky voice was a complete and utter turn on for him.

 

“Shit,” he cursed as his crotch was competing with the current time in his head. He wanted her to rip off his tux and push him onto the couch for some much needed release, but he promised Rhodey that he would be there at the wedding. “Shit, shit, shit,” he cursed harder and louder.

 

He pressed his hands against her middle and wanted to cry. “Can you hold that thought for another…” He looked down at his watch. “…Three and a half hours?”

 

She raised her eyebrow. His eyes were wide in an apologetic pleading desire. It was a look she rarely saw from him, and it made her feel bad for teasing him that much, especially since she knew he had limited time.

 

He impatiently waited for her answer. “I will beg, Pep.”

 

Her smirk turned into a chuckle. “You’re way too easy, Tony.” With her hand still around his tie, she pulled him forward, and softly kissed him; subtly sucking on his bottom lip as she pulled away. She smoothed out his tie and then his dress shirt. She pulled at the lapels of his blazer and then at the corners, making sure every inch of him was pristine and showed no evidence of her previous mischief.

 

“Tell Rhodey I said hello,” she said and beamed at him.

 

He watched her turn around sit back down onto the couch. She reached for her discarded book, opened it, and covered her face with it. The bulge in his dress pants was prominent and obvious. He considered it good luck that he was driving himself to the wedding and not Happy.

 

He wanted to pounce on her and undress her in a couple quick motions, but his watch said otherwise, thus ruining all of the fantasies that had popped into his mind in the last few minutes.

 

“You are so…” he grounded out as he tried to suppress his desires. “Two and a half hours, Honey. I swear.”

 

Pepper chuckled as he hurried out the door.

 

2

 

“Tony?” Pepper poked her head out from the doorway that led to Tony’s lab. She saw him sitting at his desk, looking at a large hologram and flicking his wrist to flip through various items.

 

He turned his head towards the sound of heels that clicked against the concrete flooring. He smiled delightfully when he saw it was his fiancée. “Hi, Honey.”

 

“Hi,” she replied and mirrored his smile. She furrowed his eyebrows when she saw what he was wearing up close. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Where’d you get this from?”

 

He hummed questioningly and noticed she was looking at his gray plaid long sleeve cotton shirt that he wore over his black shirt.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear plaid before.”

 

He looked up at her. “It’s a gift from Clint. When that whole Ultron fiasco happened, we retreated to Clint’s farm, and he gave this to me since I had nothing else to wear. It’s comfy and I like wearing it, even though he hates my guts right now.”

 

She flashed a reassuring smile. “I’m sure he doesn’t hate your guts, Tony. He probably dislikes them, but hate, I don’t think so.”

 

He blinked a few times. “No, I’m pretty sure he hates my guts.” He got up from his seat and saw her still staring at his shirt. “You like what you see, Honey?”

 

“Actually, yes, I do,” she replied and reached for the sides of his open shirt. She pressed the soft cotton between her thumbs and index fingers, admiring how soft and comforting it felt. She pulled at the fabric a bit before ditching it entirely and pushing passed it to rest her hands on his hip.

 

He grinned and watched her carefully with hooded eyes. She leaned forward and tilted her head up ever so slightly to press her lips against his own. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body. Her arms moved to reach up and wrap around his neck.

 

He had this look of surprise on when she pulled away. “And all this is from a plaid shirt?” He furrowed his eyebrows at her when he saw her bite her bottom lip. “Pep, are you turned on from this?”

 

“I’ve always found plaid to be incredibly sexy.”

 

“Really?” he replied in astonishment.

 

“Well, the wearer is also a big factor.”

 

His ears perked up at this, as did his ego. “Please, keep talking.”

 

She laughed and pulled him by the collar of his plaid shirt. “Don’t take this off and I’ll do more than boost your ego.”

 

He leaned in closer to her, and shifted his gaze between her gorgeous blue eyes and glossy pink lips. “Oh, believe me, my ego is already boosted,” he implied with a subtle pump of his eyebrows. His was low and husky, and it was something she categorized as one of her addictions. She laughed at his obvious sexual insinuation and pulled harder on his plaid shirt to kiss him again.

 

3

 

“How many times do I have to tell you DUM-E?” Tony raised his voice at his robot, and DUM-E’s arm lowered in sorrow. He sighed and knew he shouldn’t take his frustration out on his helpers. “If you hold up the targets properly, you won’t get harmed, okay?”

 

DUM-E’s arm raised and then moved to look over at the one of the paper targets Tony held for him to grab. The robot made a few distressed beeps and quickly rolled away.

 

“Hey!” Tony shouted at the robot. “Where are you going? Do you want to end up at a Children’s Hospital?”

 

The robot rolled behind the only person that would protect him from his creator’s crazy ideas.

 

“What are you doing?” Pepper asked Tony as she watched DUM-E’s arm slowly pop up from behind her.

 

Tony tossed the paper target onto his desk. “Target practice,” he replied simply.

 

She raised her eyebrow at him and gestured to DUM-E. “Are you tormenting your robots again?”

 

He pressed his lips together and crossed his arms. “Tormenting… is that what they tell you?”

 

She tried not to laugh. “Why are you even doing target practice—and _what_ are you doing target practice with?” She noticed he didn’t have a suit on, nor did she see his Iron Man suit in the vicinity as usual. She saw his lips quickly curl into a smile.

 

“I’m so glad you asked, Pep.” He gestured for her to follow him.

 

She raised her eyebrow. “Now I’m worried if I should’ve said anything at all…”

 

He walked further into his lab with Pepper following cautiously behind him. He stopped in front of a square glass case that displayed a triangular disk, and it was being held up with three thin prongs. He opened the glass case and took out the disk, and pressed it against his chest. He pressed on the disk twice in quick succession and suddenly, the nanites flowed from the bright shining disk and first encased his body in various mechanical parts that resembled the ‘under the hood’ side of an Iron Man suit, and then it ran over those parts with smoother ones. The suit was silver and unpainted, and it looked like it was lighter and hugged the user for a more comfortable fit.

 

Pepper took a step back in slight confusion and stared up at the teal glowing eyes that stared back at her. The helmet quickly dissolved, showing Tony’s proud and wide grin.

 

“You like it?” he beamed at her. He stretched his arms out to check out the suit for himself, not that he’s been checking himself out for the past few hours. The suit was pretty much skin tight, so he had to build on top of that by thinking of easy ways to keep the suit with him without it being obvious. He was in the middle of designing a few track suits that could interchange into workout clothes when Friday reminded him to test out his newly designed repulsors. “Don’t worry, I’m planning to give it an ‘Iron Man Make-over’ soon.”

 

Pepper slowly walked up to him and reached out to touch his hand. The metal was cool to the touch and very smooth. Within another second, the metal disappeared from his hand and revealed his bare calloused hand. He turned over his hand and her fingers gently grazed against the inside of his palm.

 

“See?” He smiled. “Perfectly safe.”

 

She returned the smile. “For who?”

 

“For us.”

 

She deflected his answer. “Is this your prototype?”

 

“Kind of. I have a few more kinks to work out, but I’m anticipating everything to be done in a couple weeks.”

 

“So, what is this?” she asked, touching his metal incased forearm.

 

The metal around his right arm disappeared within a second. “Nanotech,” he replied simply. “State of the art and technologically advanced—something that took me a very, very long time to perfect.”

 

She moved closer to him and pressed her hand against his metal chest. Her fingers slowly grazed over the glowing Arc Reactor while her eyes were fixated on glow itself. Her hand slipped down his chest and to his middle. She could hardly believe that it was made out of nanites.

 

“Can you control specific parts of the suit?” she curiously asked.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“If you had to go to the bathroom while the suit was on, would you be able to control a small singular part to return back to the Arc Reactor?”

 

He raised his eyebrow at her. “Yes… I would, although, why would I do that when I could make the whole suit go back?” And then it hit him like a brick. He could see the subtle lust in her eyes that usually made him go weak in the knees. “Oh—Wait… Miss Potts – does Iron Man turn you on?”

 

She smirked and leaned in closer to him. “Which one are you talking about?” Her voice was low and sensual, and such a damn turn on for him. He cursed himself for not being able to resist her temptations.

 

He gasped sharply and almost jumped when he realized her other hand was massaging the area below his waist.

 

4

 

When Pepper came in from the master bedroom and into the kitchen, she saw Tony on the couch hunched over a few papers that were littered all over the coffee table. His back was to her, so she greeted him like she normally would while she was on her way to grab a drink from the fridge.

 

“Hey,” she said.

 

“Hey,” he replied. He didn’t turn around to look at her, so she assumed he was hard at work.

 

She grabbed a bottle of water from the side of the refrigerator door and took a sip. She walked out of the kitchen and leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing. She only caught a few glimpses, but she could see that the United Nations was hammering him with documents about the Accords.

 

“Everything okay?” she asked.

 

“Yeah… They’re just being thorough and very annoying,” he replied with a heavy sigh. “Doesn’t make this whole thing easier.”

 

When he finally turned to face her, she almost gasped in surprise. Her wide eyes and shocked expression made him furrow his eyebrows at her.

 

“What?” He flashed a small smile. “Is there something on my face?”

 

She reached for his face and tapped the square rims of his glasses. “Where the hell did these come from?”

 

He hummed in confusion and pushed up his glasses with his index finger. They slid down the bridge of his nose despite his efforts. “I’ve always had these.”

 

“No you did not.”

 

He chuckled. “Yeah, I have. I just don’t use them often since I’ve had you read all my documents and meeting notes for me.”

 

She half rolled her eyes. “Oh. That explains it.”

 

He took off his glasses with one hand and forcibly rubbed his eyes. “I should be almost done. Ten minutes give or take. What’d you want for dinner?” He expected a verbal answer, but her actions said more than enough.

 

She came up in front of him and swing her legs over to the sides of him, letting her hover over his lap. His back pressed further into the back of the couch as he looked up at her in curiosity. He smiled up at her and let his hands roam over her bare thighs. He pushed against the hem of her short cotton shorts with his thumb in a teasing manner.

 

“Can I help you with something?”

 

She stared down at him with a piercing steel gaze. “Put them back on.”

 

“Hm?” he hummed.

 

“The glasses,” she commanded him.

 

He laughed and reached over to his side to retrieve his black square rimmed reading glasses. “Really, Pep?”

 

“I find glasses incredibly sexy,” she moaned as she lowered her self onto his lap. His mouth gapped at her sudden sensual actions and watched her hips briefly gyrate. She loved seeing his lustful and speechless expression whenever she surprised him.

 

“…Yeah?” He asked lowly.

 

She leaned against him and whispered into his ear, “Full of wisdom and…” she grinded against him. “… _Experience_.”

 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned deeply; it almost sounded like a small growl.

 

5

 

Tony walked up the stairs and into the living room with a heavy sigh. He was asked to be presentable to the United Nations, so they could formally talk about the repercussions of Clint and Scott’s actions. The ‘post-accords’ action was becoming a big mess for Tony, physically and mentally. He was starting to get sick of the whole thing.

 

He wore a black three piece suit; the blazer was a little lighter in color than his vest and dress shirt, where the dress shirt was made of the finest silk money could buy. Complementing his incredibly expensive and gorgeous suit was a red silk tie. And his hair was gelled to perfection, as it always was.

 

He slipped off his blazer and hung it over his arm, and then he loosened his tie in frustration. He pulled it out of its knot, and wore it around his neck, letting both ends cascade off his shoulders, and then he unbuttoned a couple of buttons from his dress shirt, allowing him to breathe easier. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass, and poured himself a little drink.

 

Pepper walked in moments later wearing a white short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She was barefoot, so it was no wonder he didn’t hear her walk in.

 

“Hard day?” she asked as she came up beside him and fetched a bottle of water from the fridge.

 

He glanced at her and took a moment to admire her attire. A moment wasn’t nearly enough time.

 

“Yeah,” he muttered lowly. “Too many words. Too many people. No one smiled.” He forced a smile. “You should’ve been there.”

 

She smirked. “And miss catching up on all of my TV shows?”

 

He finished his drink and wrapped his arm around her to stop her from going back to their bedroom. She laughed a little in response. “How was your morning?”

 

“My morning was a lot better than yours, apparently,” she replied. She twisted the cap off her water bottle and took a swig from it.

 

Tony turned his head to the side to stretch out the muscles. He massaged the area between his neck and his shoulders, and sighed in mild relief. “I’m going to go take a shower. Maybe the steam will help relieve some stress.”

 

He was in the middle of rinsing out his glass when he felt a tug on his dress shirt. He hummed questionably and suddenly felt her hand grab hold of his. He was too tired and stressed to ask her what she wanted, so he willingly followed her. The next thing he knew, he was on the couch. He didn’t think anything of it, because, often times whenever they came home stressed, they’d talk to each other about it. It relieved some stress, but not all. It was something they did to keep their connection and their relationship healthy.

 

Tony groaned lowly, closed his eyes, and then let his head fall back. “It was like I was being singled out as the worst person in the room, and not by the U.N. Clint and Scott didn’t even look at me. Of course, the U.N asked about Rogers and everyone else. And then they pressed me further when I told them I had no idea where they were.” He sighed to himself and opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He began to smirk, “They didn’t like my snarky response when I told them to check their closet. Maybe they’re hiding in there.”

 

He didn’t notice her slip his tie off his shoulders.

 

She swung her legs over his lap to straddle him, and when he tilted his head up to gaze at her, it didn’t look like she had any ulterior motives. He took it as a sign that she was trying to unwind him, or at least get him to calm down.

 

“You did what you had to do, Tony,” Pepper replied with a reassuring smile.

 

“The only thing I could do for them was lower their sentence with a two-year house arrest,” he said as he watched his hands massage the sides of her waist. His hands then lowered to her hip as he became lost in his own thoughts.

 

Pepper noticed his overwhelmed expression and flashed a small frown. She leaned forward and ran her fingers along his vest. She hooked her fingers around the top button and slowly, one-by-one, unbuttoned his vest. He watched her curiously with a slightly puzzled look.

 

“You’ve got to stop wearing three-piece suits, Honey,” she warned him playfully.

 

He smirked. “Why?”

 

Pepper locked her gaze with his. “Because, when you do, I just want to…” her voice softened. She spread apart his unbuttoned vest and then bit her bottom lip. Her finger then unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt “…rip it off.”

 

He swallowed hard and clenched his jaw, because he was becoming incredibly aroused. He didn’t realize her hips were grinding against his until he noticed how everything south of his belt reacted to her antics.

 

He leaned forward and held onto her hips so she wouldn’t fall off the couch. He pressed a kiss to her collar bone, and then made his way up her neck. He kissed her jawline and then pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She grinded her hips against his and deepened the kiss. Both of them became more and more aroused, and when Tony was about to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom, he realized that he physically couldn’t.

 

He was too caught in the moment to realize that Pepper had slipped his hands off her, pushed them behind his back, and used his tie to tie them in place.

 

He pulled away when he found out and rested his back against the sofa. He stared up at her and noticed how hungry and mischievous she looked. He struggled against his restraints one more time.

 

“Are you going to make me behave, Miss Potts?” he asked his fiancée.

 

She chuckled. “First it was the tux and now it’s a three-piece suit,” she complained. “I think I’m done trying to make you behave.”

 

He grinned and growled lowly, “What are you going to do, then?”

 

Her lips curled to a sly, devious, and naughty grin, as she began unbuckle his belt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

1 of the many times Tony wanted to undress Pepper.

 

1

 

Pepper always specified what time they should leave for Galas, Balls, Black Tie Events, Charity Events, and parties in general. Truth be told, while Tony always groaned about going to another fancy event, the only thing that pushed him to go was Pepper. Not her physically – well, yes, her physically. In simple terms, every single time she told him about a fancy event they were required to attend, in his mind it meant that, on good behavior, he would be allowed to undress her at the end of the night.

 

And she always surprised him with her choice of attire.

 

If anyone of her friends asked, she would confess that she dressed solely to drive Tony crazy in lust and desire. If Tony asked, she would deny all allegations.

 

So, while Tony explained in an earlier phone call that he would be a little late to the Fireman’s Charity Ball due to some minor consequences whilst tampering with his new nanotech suit, Pepper took it as an opportunity to wear one of her gowns that was secretly categorized as an ‘8’.

 

During the first year of their relationship, they had gone to a very elegant Ball that was held in honor of a retiring Board of Directors member, and Pepper took it upon herself to wear one of her best dresses.

 

Later that night, a quite nervous and careful Tony Stark slipped her dress off, and after some extracurricular physical activity, Pepper asked him if he always wanted to do _that_. He asked what _that_ was, and when she explained, he broke out into a grin and confessed. From then on, they categorized every single dress Pepper has ever bought into a scale of ‘1 to 10’ where 1 was ‘I want to rip off your dress, but it can wait until the night is over and we’re at home in private’ and a 10 was ‘I want to rip off your dress right now and I cannot wait until we get home – let’s leave immediately – I’ll pretend I’m sick – if you we don’t leave within the next minute, we’re finding the nearest room and doing it there’.

 

Call it revenge, call it cruel, call it the ‘devil’s work’; call it whatever you want. Pepper Potts did not like being late, and Tony knew that.

 

When Tony arrived at the Charity Ball later that night, he was informed by Happy that she was on the Press Line talking to various interviewers and news reporters. Tony nodded and hastily thanked him. Happy, on the other hand, rolled his eyes, because he knew that he would have to drive the two home in a few minutes. The driver and bodyguard looked down at his watch and counted down the seconds.

 

Tony followed the signs subtly posted on the soft maroon carpet underneath his feet, and once he rounded the corner, he stopped in his tracks and let his mouth gape at the sight.

 

His eyes scanned her from head to toe (in some parts, he lingered), and it took all the power in his body to suppress the growing urge below his belt.

 

Pepper was wearing a silky white backless gown that stretched from her neck to the floor. The dress was thin and skin tight, leaving little to the imagination. It was essentially split into two pieces where the front was separated from the back, and the sides of the dress was replaced with a long gap that was filled with thin white laces, made of the same material as the dress, that crisscrossed and stitched the front and back of the dress together, making it look like it was one elegant piece.

 

(A/N: think of <https://imgur.com/a/85l8mUd> these two dresses combined where the back is taken from the image of Pepper Potts in the backless blue dress, and the crisscross design is taken from the image of Gwyneth Paltrow in a recent white dress. Yes, it’s like the butt-cover is a separate piece altogether with only the crisscross stitching holding it up.)

 

“You fucking minx,” he cursed under his breath before he straightened and smoothed out his tie and sauntered over to them like the sex god he was.

 

During her time in the Press Line, Pepper paid close attention to the reporters and interviewers, because her back was to the entrance of the Charity Ball, while the reporters and interviewers were facing the entrance. So, they would be the first ones to see whomever arrives next, and their expressions would tell her when Tony arrived.

 

Pepper smirked when the woman interviewing her looked past her mid-sentence and lit up with shock and bliss. Tony came up behind his fiancée and placed his hand on the small of her back.

 

Pepper turned her head, as if on cue, and beamed at her fiancé.

 

He turned his head and forced himself to smile as if nothing was wrong. “Hi, Honey.”

 

“Hi,” she replied with a knowing smile and slightly narrowed eyes. Pepper’s look instantly told him that she knew exactly what she was doing when she decided to wear that revealing dress. She loved to see him squirm, especially when he couldn’t get what he wanted when he wanted it.

 

“Mr. Stark, how are you this fine evening?” the reporter asked, and tilted the microphone towards him.

 

He was still staring at Pepper and replied, “I’m feeling excellent”. He forced himself to widen his grin at her and then he turned to the reporter. “It’s the perfect evening for the Fireman’s Charity Ball, don’t you agree?”

 

“Ah, yes, the weather is perfect today. Not too hot and not too cold.”

 

Tony turned to Pepper, clenched his jaw in frustration, and shared a look with her that could only be described as impatient and pleading. “Just perfect,” he repeated and kept his gaze locked with Pepper’s.

 

The couple answered the reporter’s questions, and then made their way down the line to greet the two remaining interviewers. After they answered all of their questions, they made their way up the small staircase, that was covered with white carpeting, and towards the main event.

 

Tony’s hand never left her back.

 

Once they got to the top of the staircase and trickled with the rest of the attendees, and then guided her away from the congested crowd. He leaned in and whispered in a low growl, “Tell me where you got this dress from.”

 

Pepper smirked and managed to snag a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. “Why, so you can prohibit me from buying from the designer?”

 

He smiled, mostly at the folks walking by them, and leaned in closer to her ear, so his lips would brush against her ear, and his low and husky voice would make her skin turn red. “No. It’s so I can buy you another one of these after I _tear_ this one off you tonight.”

 

She choked on her champagne mid-sip.


End file.
